Magic through your eyes
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: AH Bella Swan- Cheifs daughter and well known rebel. Her life? A puzzle of magic and heartache. After her mother died, Bella spirals into rebellion but what happens when a new family moves in next door?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think so Mrs Cope" I mumbled. This was the second time I'd been sent to the office… this lesson.  
"Oh, Isabella, why do you have to be so difficult?" She muttered while searching through some files. Oh, if only she knew.  
"It's _Bella_" I said, emphasizing the word so that the woman would understand.  
"Why did your father get such a horrid daughter?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes.  
"He's just lucky I guess" I said sarcastically.

You see, my father is the police chief and I am his daughter who gets a detention every hour. I've only been arrested five times but it's enough to drive him insane.  
"Isabella hello?" I snapped out of my reverie because a hand was waving in front of my face.  
"Rude cow" I mumbled and followed her into the principals office.  
"Bella, didn't I just see you twenty minutes ago?" Mr Greene asked and I smirked.  
"I missed you sir. I like this office" I mumbled sarcastically. Mr. Greene sighed and motioned for me to sit down and I noticed that Mrs. Cope was still at the door.  
"You need something Copey?" I asked her condescendingly. She huffed and stormed off after slamming the door shut. I turned back to the principal to see he was giving me a sceptical look.  
"What did you do this time?" he asked wearily. I threw my hands in the air.  
"I swear to god, Tanya hit her own face with my book" I said in my 'innocent voice'.  
"Why?" was all he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"She mentioned my mum" I whispered as my lip quivered.

Only Mr. Greene knows what happened with my mother besides me and my dad.  
"What did she say Bella?" he asked, taking on a softer tone. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes and spilled over.  
"She called her a slut" I whispered. It hurt to talk about my mother seeing as everything still felt new.  
"Why did she do that Bella?" he asked gently and my lip trembled ferociously.  
"She thinks I'm a slut so she believes I learnt it from Mum" I whimpered. He sighed dramatically. He pressed the button on his office phone and spoke close to the speaker.  
"Mrs. Cope, can you please find Tanya Denali and bring her to my office immediately" he said and my heart snapped up.  
"No, I cant be in the same room as her. She can't know about my mother. No one can" I whispered and he nodded. He told me I could go home for the rest of the day seeing as I wasn't 'in the right frame of mind' for school today. I nodded and made my way out to the car park. I sat in my car for a full twenty minutes before I popped the keys into the ignition. When I got home, I walked up the stairs and threw myself at my bed. I turned my head and felt the tears skim over my nose and into my other eye. I blinked and let a fresh torrent of tears splash over my skin. I looked at the last photo I had of my mum. She looked identical to me. No one except her and I knew why we looked like identical twins. It was a secret that had corrupted the women in our family for generations and none of the men ever found out. And we wanted to keep it that way.

Three hours later, I heard gravel turning up at the house next door. I made my way over to the window and saw a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. _Rich people_. I thought, disgusted. My Dad and I weren't poor but we didn't have wealth on our side either. I saw a small girl get out of the Porsche. She had jet black hair that stuck out in organised disarray. I rolled my eyes and shut the blinds as well. _Beautiful rich people_ I thought with venom in my head.  
"Bella" I heard my dad call. I jumped with fright because I hadn't realised he was home. Had I fallen asleep?  
"Yes?" I called back, sounding bored.  
"Get down here right now" he said and he sounded angry. I shivered.  
I slowly made my way down the stairs and I saw him fuming at the bottom.  
"Hey Daddy" I said, feigning happiness and obliviousness.  
"Don't _Hey Daddy_ me Isabella Swan. Would you care to explain why Richard Denali came to the station today with his daughter, demanding you pay for the make up she is going to need to cover her _broken nose_?" he asked and I gulped.  
"I'm good" I said, deciding to go with my usual easy breezy attitude. I started to walk back up the stairs when I was yanked back by the wrist.  
"Bella" he growled and I sighed.  
"She called my mother a _slut_" I said with a breaking voice and then I ran out of the house. Leaving a stunned Charlie behind me. The tears were streaking down my face, smudging my make up even more. I got to the road and turned left. I was running passed the rich people's house when I collided with something.  
"Ouch, god dam it" I hissed when I felt the pain in my arm.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?" a musical voice asked. I looked up to see the pixie like girl from before.  
"I'm fine"' I hissed and got off the floor.  
"Are you sure?" she asked; truly concerned.  
"Yes, get off my case will you" I yelled and then I ran off again. I bolted straight into the forest and continued down the path.  
"Emmett please?" I heard that girl's voice.  
"Alice, I don't even know the girl and she wasn't exactly nice to you" I heard a booming voice, coming from the a boy, who I presumed was Emmett.  
"She was crying Emmett and I think he arm is broken" I heard the pixie girl, Alice, say. I look down at my arm and sure enough, it looked bent.  
"Fine" I heard him grumble and then I heard leaves rustling.  
I sat down where I was; I'd given up.  
"Hello?" I heard the booming voice I'd heard just a second before.  
"Yes?" I whispered in a broken voice.  
"My name is Emmett and my sister wanted me to come and find you" he said as if it were a chore.  
"She shouldn't have" I grumbled sarcastically.  
"Why are you so rude?" he asked angrily and I stared at him, my mouth agape.  
"Because I can be" I said stubbornly.  
"But why?" he asked and then I realised I was crying again. He walked over to me and sat n a near by log. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Bella" I answered, looking down.  
"Well Bella, my father is a doctor and I want him to look at your arm" he said and I nodded weakly. He came over to help me up and I brushed myself off.  
"Thanks" I muttered and he grinned at me. It was astounding how innocent and childlike he looked when he smiled. We walked back up to his house and he opened the door for me.

"There we go Bella, all finished" Dr. Cullen said when he finished putting the cast on my arm. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was.  
"Thanks Doctor Cullen but I really better be going" I said.  
"Would you and your father like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I'll tell Alice or Emmett tomorrow" I suggested and he nodded. "Thank you by the way" I mumbled and blushed furiously. As I walked down the stairs I heard a bitter dispute.  
"No Edward, I want that one" I heard Alice's voice. Edward? Who's Edward?  
"Alice, my rug is already down therefore my germs have created a castle, just like on Lord of the Rings" I heard a velvet voice argue. My breathing caught.  
"Oh, You're such a dweeb Edward" I heard Alice huff and then I saw her storm out of the room two doors ahead of me.  
"Oh, hi" she mumbled.  
"Listen Alice, I'm sorry about before" I mumbled apologetically.  
"It's okay" she said and then she hugged me. That wasn't the most shocking part.  
"We're going to be best friends. I can feel it" she said and she sounded hyperactive. When she let go I was blushing and she giggled.  
"Bye Alice" I mumbled and ran down the stairs. However, my toe caught on the last stair and as I awaited the impact, it never came.  
"Don't want to break your face too do you?" Emmett mumbled and I poked my tongue at him. He chuckled and set me back on my feet.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Charlie had been less than gracious in the hour that I'd come home but he'd graciously accepted Dr. Cullen's invitation. The weird thing was that I kept thinking about that velvet voice. The one that argued with Alice about Lord of the Rings. I chuckled to myself. I was being insane.

"Bella, time to wake up" I heard along with the pounding on my door. My sister Rose always did this to me.  
"Rose, leave her alone" I heard Jasper and Dad say at the same time.  
"She has to get up though. A girl called Alice is at the door and wanted to give her a ride" I heard and I fell out of bed. I ran to the door and saw Rose staring at me incredulously.  
"What?" I asked rudely.  
"Since when do you make friends?" Rose asked and I gave her the finger.  
"About the same time as you got your first boob job" I hissed and walked to the bathroom.

I got ready in record timing. I always thought about how different Rose and Jasper were to me. I had the brown hair and eyes like Mum, but somehow, they both got Charlie's Blonde hair and Blue eyes. **(Yes, Charlie looks different in this story)**.  
"I'm going, bye" I said and walked out the door.  
"Hey Bella" Alice greeted cheerfully as I got into her Porsche. Yes, _her_ Porsche. The ride to school was silent and as we pulled up, I noticed everyone staring at the Porsche and a silver Volvo.  
"Bella" Alice sighed once we'd gotten out of the car.  
"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'd like you to meet my brother. This is Edward. Edward, this is Bella" I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Behind his glasses were the most amazing green eyes in the world. They stared with so much intensity that my breath caught. And then… I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, its been aggggggesssssssssssssss! And I apologise dearly.  
Read on, Im sorry.  
Ilyyy Xerox  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Stupid Bella. You risked discovery.  
Why did you do that? Are you insane!? You fainted woman!  
_Yes, I'd fainted after one look in his eyes. But, in my defence, they were incredible.  
"Bella?" I heard. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Alice and the school nurse hovering over me.  
"What?" I asked, shocked to hear how I sounded.  
"How do you feel?" Alice chirped and I shrugged.  
"A little faint?" I joked and the nurse sighed.  
"She has humour. She's fine" the nurse said and I grimaced at her. I could be serious when I wanted to. The nurse walked away and left me with a smiling Alice.  
"What?" I asked. She squealed and erupted into breathless chatter.  
"Oh Bella, do you like my brother? I think he likes you. Oh it would be wonderful if the two of you got together. He's been so lonely. Why did your eyes go pink before you fainted? And why did your cheeks go blue?" she asked I my heart thumped erratically. She'd noticed the pink eyes and blue cheeks.  
"Um, I can't tell you?" I said, sounding like a question. _Oh yeah Bella, real nice. Idiot.  
_"Why not?" she asked, getting a look of pure sadness in her eyes. How did she do that?  
"Because I can't" I whispered. She seemed to soften a little and nodded in understanding.  
"Okay Bella, I understand" she said and placed her hand on the cast that masked my arm. I frowned when I look at the green that would be my skin for the next five weeks.

A soft knock at the door made me jump and then my heart spluttered violently when Edward poked his head through the door.  
"Is she okay?" he asked Alice and then when he saw me staring at him, he smiled apologetically.  
"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, walking the tiny space from the door to my bed. I sat up, feeling like a complete douche nugget just laying there.  
"I'm okay, just a little faint" I jested again and was surprised when I saw his frame shake with silent laughed.  
_it wasn't that funny_.  
"I'll leave you two alone" Alice said and backed slowly out of the door. As soon as the soft click sounded Edward turned to me, face serious.  
"Blue cheeks?" he asked. My breath caught in my throat.  
"Sorry?" I asked, deciding clueless-ness was my best option.  
"Don't play dumb Bella, I saw that and the pink in your eyes" he said, his tone showing no hint of sarcasm of humour. I gulped hugely and stared at him, well aware that he could probably _see_ my chest pounding from my hearts rapid beats.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Edward" I said softly, willing him not to push it with my voice. I think he missed the memo.  
"Bella. . . " he said and his voice was filled with something couldn't quite place. Something I'd heard so many times but I couldn't remember where.  
"Edward?" I said his name like a question.  
"I don't want you to lie to me Bella" he said sadly. Suddenly he got up and left the room. I stared after him, longing and sadness dominating my body.  
"Why do I feel like I should tell him everything?" I asked myself out loud and was answered my the soft sound of twigs hitting the window in the shallow breeze.  
_Bella, _ I heard and my eyes widened. _Bella, he knows more than you think, You can trust him Bella, you'll see why_. I heard my mothers voice chime as tears welled in my eyes. I finally knew what Grandma had meant when she said 'Bella, death doesn't always lead to loneliness, the dead never leave us, the still guide us in so many ways. You'd be surprised at what the dead have done for me'. Had mum being talking to her too? I shuddered away from that possibility.

At 3:00pm, The nurse let me go home, satisfied that I didn't have concussion of any serious injuries.  
"Thanks Julia" I said, "maybe next time you can catch me to make sure properly" I laughed as she rolled her eyes. Stupid Cow. As I strolled through the office I heard Mrs. Cope sigh.  
"Hurt yourself again Isabella?" she jeered and I glared at her.  
"Yeah Copey, I broke my arm while hitting some poor kid" I snorted when she muttered 'wouldn't surprise me'. "Later ho" I said and walked away from her horrified gasp.

On the way to the front gate, I ran into an excited Emmett.  
"Hey Bella" he said and I nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Yeah?" I said and his smile didn't even falter. _What an oddly happy family_.  
"The school sells NACHOS at the canteen!" he cried joyously and I tried my best not to laugh. Seriously, I shouldn't be surprised, I mean the size of Emmett should have been enough proof that he loves his food. I was just about to turn and go to the parking lot, when I remembered that Alice had driven me this morning.  
"See you later Bella" Emmett said and dashed off. I ran to follow him, only to see him jump in to Alice's car and then, they sped off onto the highway.  
"Wonderful" I muttered, feeling beyond frustrated.  
"Problem Bella?" I heard a voice asked and spun automatically to see Edward standing lazily against his car, spinning the keys around his pointer finger.  
"Nope" I lied, "none at all" I said and began to walk to the front gate when he called my name.  
"What?" I asked rudely, turning around.  
"It's about to rain" he said. I looked at the sky and sure enough, the clouds were clustering like a bad smell. Rancid clouds.  
"And?" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and demanded I get into his car.

After much debate, I was in the passenger seat of Edwards car. He had terrible music taste.  
"Where's all the good tunes?" I complained as some sappy, classical music filled the car.  
"Debussy is good" he defended and I sighed and looked out the window.  
Soon we pulled up in front of his house and I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand. Turning to face him, I got lost in his eyes. It was like when your laying in bed and it feels like everything around you gave way suddenly and your falling, with your bed being the only thing holding you there. It was like that, but Edwards eyes were the metaphor for my bed. . .  
"I know what you are _Vess Ar'Moniate_" he said and everything about me froze at the nickname my mother had used for me, right up until she died. It meant 'Beautiful One' in the tongue of our secret language.  
"How. . . ?" I asked and closed my eyes, suddenly remembering where I'd heard the tone in his voice. "Oh, oh I remember now. I missed you _Sarvus Moniate_", I said as the tears started flowing down my cheeks.

**AGAIN, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE. I HAVE TONNES ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW AND I WISH I HAD MORE TIM TO WRITE THIS! I'LL UPDATE ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

We sat there for a long time.  
Silent, frozen, and so relieved we could barely stand it.  
"How do you feel?" he asked me.  
I nodded, not trusting my voice. I opened my eyes finally and everything was beautiful. I had so many questions but none would surface past my lips.  
"I've missed you" he smiled and I attempted a smile back. He looked down at my hands, one constricted by this wretched cast and sighed. "I still ache for when you left" he pained and I gasped inaudibly.  
"How do you remember it?" I was stunned, thinking he'd just remembered me, not the horrible way I was ripped from our world.  
"Because, you were the only person who ever befriended me, and you were the one who always would tell me you secrets, except the one. And I loved you so completely that you literally took my soul _with you._ And nothing was ever beautiful again, I was thrown onto the street because my eyes couldn't see our world anymore, so I was put into the body of a baby who was born to Carlisle and Esme, and here I am. And now you're here, and I can _see_."

It was so much, I just stared at him in awe.  
Our world had been the most amazing utopia. It was called _Horizon_ and it was populated by a beautiful life form known only by itself. We were called _souls_, which meant we were bodies, one million times the size of the one I inhabited now, that had galaxies of souls inside of them, all combined together in a spiral of beauty. When one of those souls was ripped from the spiral, the entire being would implode and their remaining souls would go in search of that one that got away.  
It was excruciating, I should know.  
I had a spike of empathy for Edward. Suddenly, not only did I see bravery, and beauty, but I saw a glowing sparkle of love and friendship. I tear escaped my wretched duct and I looked away.  
"Don't turn from me, please" he implored and I turned back, and I was then wracked with sobs. He wrapped his pale arms around me and I gripped it with my long fingers.  
"Oh Edward, you felt it too. I knew you did" I managed to mumble, talking about his complete love for me. We'd loved each other for thousands of years. A love that no human love would compare to; the only thing stronger than our love was the love that is shared between Christians and their God here on earth. Our love was the sort that made the sun pale, and our hearts automatically beat as one.  
But you never know, until a separation and reunion. And even then, it's hard to tell.  
When we see, our… well, _soul mate_ for lack of better words, we do what the humans call fainting. But to us, it is an utter evaluation of our souls. When this happens, our skin goes different colours, for example, blue and pink as mine did. And often, it is hard to actually recognize.  
He'd recognized it in me.

"Of course I felt it too, our souls connected and the spiral was one of incredible synchronization, but I never imagine you saw the way they moved perfectly in time, even bar our transparent skin" he smiled softly and then breathed deeply. "I am so happy to have found you".  
I smiled and it was genuine.  
"Does he have any idea that she wasn't Renee?" he said, referring to Charlie and my mother.  
"In the beginning he did… but he grew so used to the way her eyes sparkled that it didn't matter. But he was always confused about me" I responded.  
The thing my father had never known about us, the thing no men in generations of souls knew.  
The thing Edward had known all along.  
Female souls are identical to all who aren't souls themselves.  
For example, to Edward, I look completely different to my mother, because he is a soul, and the galactic spiral of our souls is all we see, but to Charlie, who doesn't see through, we appear as twins.  
We were the souls who ransacked the bodies of his wife and unborn baby, and changed the genetic make-up on the inside and outside of the baby, but only the inside of Renee.  
It was all too confusing, and Edward was the only male who had known we had the abilities like this.  
And he had always been fascinated.

**I know it's short! AND I AM SO FREAKING SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. I was busy graduating high school and studying (no excuse I know) but I really am sorry. And I really only just figured out where I want to go with this.  
If you're reading, you are so amazing and supportive and THANK YOU!**


End file.
